Alice Yotsuba
Alice Yotsuba is one of the main heroine in DokiDoki! Pretty Cure. Her Cure form is Cure Rosetta. Appearance Alice has dark orange hair which is tied up in two buns with a couple strands let loose and her eyes are just darker orange. Her casual outfit consists of a white lace dress with two yellow streaks, yellow camisole with three dark orange ribbons, dark yellow pantyhose and dark grey slippers. Cure Rosetta has orange eyes and hair. Her hairstyle is made up of twin tails with large curls at the end. There are large double hair rings on top of her head. Her costume resembles Echo's, with white sleeves like Sunshine's, and a green ribbon with short ends at her stomach. There is an orange heart on her left side. There are feathers and yellow ribbons on her wrists. Her boots end below her knees and are centerlined, with round toetips and yellow ribbons at the top on each side. On her right side, hangs her Lovely Commune. Personality Alice is the mistress and heiress of Yotsuba Enterprises, an extremely successful business conglomerate. She is gentle and quiet. Due to her upbringing, she is a girl of many talents, from music to sports to cooking. However, she sometimes says or does things which deviate from popular sentiment, shocking her friends. She attended the same elementary school as Mana and Rikka, however, she now attends a private middle school, Nanatsu Hashi Academy, instead. Attacks Cure Rosetta's main defense is Rosetta Wall, with the incantation "Stiff and strong, Rosetta Wall!". Rosetta Reflection is Cure Rosetta's secondary individual attack with the incantation "Pretty Cure, Rosetta Reflection!" It appears in Episode 11. She first summones, Love Heart Arrow and then inserts her, Cure Lovie. Then the top heart shines yellow. Then she takes the arrow and pushes it. Then she takes it and makes a circle from that circle, a yellow clover comes and uses it as a wall. Trivia *The top of Cure Rosetta's pigtails look similar to Lance's bear-like ears, as he is a bear-like fairy mascot and is Rosetta's transformation partner. *Cure Rosetta is the third protagonist to have yellow theme color clothes but orange hair after Cure Pine and Cure Muse. *Cure Rosetta is the third Cure in the franchise to not have an English name. (Rosetta is Italian for "rose") The first being Cure Rouge (French), and second being Cure Aqua (Latin). *In the transformation scenes, Cure Rosetta's pose is similar to Cure Muse's pose. **Along with this, her transformations scenes are more bubbly and upbeat than her teammates. **Cure Rosetta's pose after the transformation is really similar to Sailor Mercury. *Alice seems to have considerable influence in town as she is able to erase all the security camera footage of the Cures' fights. *Alice is the second Cure to have previous professional martial arts training. The first is Itsuki Myoudouin. *Cure Rosetta is the first Cure to be represented by the Clover symbol. The symbols Heart, Diamond and Spade of her teammates have already been used in other series. *Cure Rosetta's costume seems puffier than the rest, like most yellow colored Cures. *Cure Rosetta is the only cure in Doki Doki that has pigtails, all the other cures have a ponytail. *She appears to share traits with Arisugawa Otome from Aikatsu!: **Both have two buns at their hairs. **Both themed as yellow. **Both were popular. **Both represents club suit in cards (Pop type symbolized with clubs) *Alice's chief butler, Sebastian has the same name from Black Butler which Sebastian was the butler in there also. *She appears to share traits with Otome Arisugawa from Aikatsu!, the other girls' Data Carddass series. They have similar appearances and using Yellow Clubs as their motif. Ironically, Tomoyo Kurosawa, Otome's voice actress, is doing the opening theme for Doki Doki. *Cure Rosetta's attack is similar to Cure Mint's attack, Mint Protection & Cure Sunshine's Attack too. Merchandise tumblr_mfoj2v3nl11qzdctco1_1280 - Copy (2).jpg Rosetta Cure Doll.jpg tumblr_mfoj4gmJLr1qzdctco3_1280.jpg Cure_Rosetta.PNG Category:Heroines Category:Magical Girls Category:Pretty Cure Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Schoolgirls Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Rich Heroes Category:Heroes with Cooking Skills Category:Musicians Category:Business Heroes Category:Humans Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Successful Heroes